


La notte prima della battaglia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le sfaccettature dell'amore [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Battle, Brotp, F/M, Fantasy, Love Triangles, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un elfo e un orco si ritrovano a parlare la notte prima della battaglia, nonostante siano nemici.Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.Prompt Lista 2: 29. Love triangleFandom: OriginaleParole: 733.Titolo: La notte prima della battagliaScritta col prompt di We are out for prompt:Originale, Fantasy, M/M, Si incontrano per caso nei boschi la notte prima di una grande battaglia fra specie. Si sono allontanati entrambi dai loro accampamenti per godersi la loro ultima notte di pace. Appartengono, però, ai due eserciti opposti. Passano la notte a parlare, fino all'alba. Poi, tornano ai rispettivi accampamenti e si preparano alla battaglia: sanno che se si incroceranno sul campo di battaglia dovranno cercare di uccidersi a vicenda





	La notte prima della battaglia

 

  
  
La notte prima della battaglia

L’elfo si allontanò silenziosamente dalle diverse tende, passando in punta di piedi tra le guardie addormentate.

< Controllano che nessuno entri, non che nessuno esca. Nessun elfo diserterebbe, incapperebbe in una punizione divina eterna > pensò. Si allontanò verso la foresta, schivando rami bassi e grosse radici con movimenti leggiadri. 

< Domani potrei perdere la mia immortalità. Sono questi momenti, prima della lotta, che ci accomunano ai mortali > rifletté. I lunghi capelli argentei gli ondeggiavano lungo le spalle, sul capo teneva un elmo argenteo, con rune incise di sopra.

Si addentrò nella selva, scivolando silenziosamente, intravide un orco, che si stava allontanando a passo veloce dall’accampamento nemico e gli si parò davanti, puntandogli una freccia contro, nella direzione della testa.

“Aspetta, non voglio combattere” disse l’orco con voce gutturale, alzando le mani verso l’alto. Un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo la pelle verdastra, mentre deglutiva rumorosamente, dal suo spesso labbro tremulo fuoriuscivano due corna, di cui una era spezzata.

L’elfo silvano abbassò la freccia e rimise le armi al suo posto, sulle sue spalle.

“Neanche io. Mi sono allontanato solo per riflettere” disse.

< Se adesso lo attaccassi, la battaglia richiamerebbe gli altri e rischieremmo solo di anticipare il conflitto spostandolo ad ora tarda > pensò.

“Io mi chiamo Kurgh. Tu?” chiese l’orco, sedendosi di nuovo vicino all’albero.

“Ellevan” rispose l’elfo. Si sedette al suo fianco, sbirciando le stelle che brillavano nel cielo, coperto in gran parte dalle fronde degli alberi.

“I vostri nomi per noi sono davvero strani” disse l’orco, appoggiando le mani sulle ginocchia, teneva gli occhi socchiusi e il suo sguardo era spento.

“Per noi i vostri non hanno senso. Però…”. Iniziò a dire l’elfo.

L’orco si massaggiò una spalla massiccia e alzò il capo a sua volta.

“Cosa ti spinge a farti ammazzare, domani?” domandò.

“Voglio mettermi alla prova. Ho bisogno di sfogarmi” ammise l’elfo. Incrociò le gambe, muovendo i piedi lentamente.

Kurgh serrò un pugno e si colpì l’altra mano.

“Noi quando ci sfoghiamo diamo la caccia ai cinghiali, ma…” sussurrò. Si grattò il dente spezzato. “…Ora ci scoprirebbero. Ecco perché anche io cercavo un’altra soluzione”.

“Noi elfi cantiamo e ci immergiamo nella natura, ma non me la sento di farlo, in vista del sangue che su queste terre verrà versato domani.

Potremmo parlare. Gli umani fanno così” propose Ellevan.

“Tentiamo… Mi sento già più in vena di parlare adesso che in tutta la mia vita” rispose l’orco.

“Tu perché vuoi combattere?” chiese l’elfo. Sentì l’orco grattandosi rumorosamente e sospirare.

“Non abbiamo scelta, noi orchi. Dobbiamo combattere per le materie prime, per sopravvivere, per la tribù e per i nostri figli nella colonia.

Non fraintendermi, non ho dei ripensamenti. Solo… ho perso la mia femmina nell’ultima guerra e so che se dovessi morire, gli altri orchi sterminerebbero i più indifesi della mia progenie per non dover condividere il cibo con dei figli di nessuno.

Non ho fratelli o sorelle che possano prenderli con loro e i più grandi dei miei figli non hanno questo diritto” spiegò Kurgh.

“Il tuo cuore sanguina così tanto da volere giustizia e ascolto persino dalle orecchie di un elfo.

Allora sarò ugualmente sincero. Il mio cuore appartiene alla dama Liem, ma lei predilige le attenzioni del mio rivale Faruk” rispose Ellevan.

“I triangoli amorosi nella mia gente sono assai rari. Però, caro elfo, le vostre orecchie aguzze sono convinto possano ascoltare bene”. Scherzò l’orco e abbatté rumorosamente la mano sul terreno, sollevando un polverone.

“Da noi sono molto comuni. Mio fratello amava un’elfa di nome Serhà, che amava un elfo di nome Lemer, invaghito a sua volta della mezzelfa Sully, innamorata di mio fratello.

Quella tragica storia portò Sully ad annegarsi nel fiume e a far scorrere molte lacrime amare” raccontò l’elfo.

“Bah. Sarà che noi abbiamo la scelta limitata. Un orco si accoppia sempre con un’orca della sua tribù e non sono poi tante se non vuoi rischiare che i tuoi eredi siano malati per eccessiva strettezza di sangue” borbottò l’orco.

“Parlo con te come farei con un vecchio amico. Sento la mia anima più leggera, come se gli dei avessero voluto unirci” disse Ellevan.

“Domani saremo avversari” brontolò Kurgh.

“Saremo costretto a ucciderci a vicenda, se ci troveremo faccia a faccia sul campo di battaglia. Ne sono consapevole” rispose Ellevan.

< Anche il mio triangolo porterà la morte, forse la mia > pensò.

“Ti prometto che ti ucciderò senza farti soffrire e non permetterò ti sbranino” giurò solennemente Kurgh.

“Io ti prometto che la mia freccia sarà per te e non permetterò facciano scempio del tuo corpo. Ti brucerò in una pira singola” prestò a sua volta giuramento Ellevan.


End file.
